Laughing, Crying, and Possibly Loving: Books and Pranks Book Two
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: Hermione is finally ready to head back to school and with a little trick up her sleeve this might be the best year yet. But will Fred take the bait or will the most talked about couple be destained to be apart? With some laughing, crying, and possibly loving Fred and Hermione are back. But will it be for good? Book Two of the Books and Pranks Usually Don't Mix Trilogy!
1. Leaving and Arriving

**AN: Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry that this took so long to get out but I kinda went on a Norman Reedus thing and worked on some Walking Dead/ Boondock Saints stuff. Also I went on vaction (which included a trip to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter) so that took up some of my time as well. Also a kick in the butt from The-Sexiest-Bookworm made me get going on this. Please enjoy and REVIEW! I always love hearing from you guys! **

The air on the roof was cold, but it didn't bug Hermione. After her encounter with Fred on the bench outside the wedding she needed a new place to go. Somewhere where no one would find her. Somewhere that she could get fresh air and sort out the million and one thoughts that were running through her head.

She let out a shaky breath as more tears dripped down her face and onto her white bridesmaid dress. She wiped at her eyes, smearing her makeup, but it didn't matter anymore anyways. She was through trying to impress anyone. Anyone here at least.

"Hermione," a voice asked from the open window.

Hermione looked behind her to see Ginny emerging from the window. "Hey Gin," she said, her voice weak and scratchy from crying. "What's up?"

Ginny took one look at Hermione before sitting down next to her, then smacking her in the back of the head.

"Ow! Ginny! What the heck was that for?" Hermione asked rubbing the now sore spot on the back of her head.

"To try and knock some sense into you," Ginny replied with a smirk. "You let one person ruin your whole night. I always thought that you were stronger than that."

"Weasley men do have a way of ruining some of the best nights of your life," Hermione replied thinking about the night of the Yule ball, when Ron had some not so nice words to her. She had sat and cried on the stairs for a while after that.

"So what? You had a bad night. Who cares? It's not like it's in front of the whole school or something," Ginny told her.

"You're right Gin. I'm just glad to get back to school tomorrow so that I can get away from him," Hermione replied. Not to mention start her plans of revenge. "You're still willing to help me with what we talked about in the summer right?"

Ginny smiled. "Of course. I'm there for you a hundred and one percent."

"Good because if I'm going to pull this off, it will take some work."

"What are you think oh brightest witch of our age?" Ginny asked a coy smile tugging at her lips.

Hermione and Ginny spent the rest of the night planning sweet, sweet revenge.

/

"Hermione! Ginny! Get up before we're late!" A shrill voice called into the room the two girls shared. They both groaned.

Suddenly both girls were sitting up and soaking wet. Bill was standing in the middle of the room with a smirk on his face. "Sorry girls. Mum made me do it," he told them before leaving the room and laughing.

"I hate that woman sometimes," Ginny said as she shook her head, making water fly all over the room.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked looking around for a clock.

"Time for you two to get moving before we miss the train!" Harry yelled as he walked by their room.

"Bloody hell I forgot!" Ginny said scrambling out of bed. "We leave for school today!" Hermione jumped out of her bed as well and started to move around the room. She was glad that she had packed her trunk at the beginning of the week.

She threw some last minute items into her trunk before slamming it closed. She grabbed her muggle clothes that she would wear to the station and put them on.

"Ginny let's go!" Hermione yelled at her best friend.

Ginny looked up at Hermione from where she was putting on her own clothes. "You're really wearing that to the station?" Ginny asked.

"What else would you expect me to wear? I don't have the need to give anyone a heart attack today."

"But maybe Fred would notice," Ginny said wagging her eyebrows. Hermione sent her the death glare. "Or maybe not. You never know until you try." Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked out of her room, struggling with her trunk.

"Here let me help you," a familiar voice said. Hermione looked to see Fred standing there, still in his pajamas.

"No thanks," Hermione nearly growled. If she wanted to show Fred that she could move on then that's exactly what she was going to do.

"Come on Mione," Fred tried again. "Let me help you."

"Listen Fred. I'm moving on. I suggest that you do the same."

Fred took a step back. He had never heard Hermione talk like that before. It was startling to him. He had never expected her to say something like that in that tone.

"Hey Hermione," Bill said coming up the stairs, not noticing the tension between his brother and his unofficial little sister. "Need some help?"

Hermione smiled, "That would be great Bill." Fred watched as his older brother helped moved Hermione's trunk down the many flights of stairs of the Burrow.

"Everything alright Fred?" George asked his twin, coming out of their room.

Fred shook his head trying to clear it before answering his brother. "I have a feeling that Hermione hates me."

"Don't worry dear brother of mine. She knows the truth. That's all that matters."

"There's a whole lot more to it though Forge. There's a whole lot more to it," Fred said shaking his head again. That's when Ginny came out of the girl's room.

"Well are two just going to stand there and watch me or help me get this stupid thing downstairs?" she asked the twins, kicking her trunk for emphasis.

"Of course," George said moving to help his little sister.

Once everyone's trunks were downstairs, everyone started to say their goodbyes. Some tears were shed but everyone seemed at peace. Everyone besides Fred that was. Fred didn't want Hermione to go. He didn't want to leave things the way they were.

Right as they were about to go Fred pulled the girl he still loved off to the side. He pulled her away from the kitchen and into the living room where they couldn't be heard.

"Hermione. I have to tell you this before you go, or I may never get the chance to say it. I love you. I've never stopped loving you." Fred looked deep into her brown eyes trying to get his point across.

Hermione looked at the boy that deep down she knew that she still loved him. Tears formed in her eyes and said, "I can't talk about this now Fred." She looked away from those blue eyes that haunted her dreams for the past months.

"No Hermione. Please just listen to me. I know that you won't believe me but I've always loved you. I've loved you since that day when I dropped you in the lake. I've loved you until this day. Through everything we've gone through to get here. I love you."

Tears silently fell down Hermione's face. "I love you too Fred. I've never stopped. But like I said last night, it just won't work. Not now, maybe not ever."

Fred let go of Hermione's arms in defeat. He refused to look at her as he stalked away. He could a hear a mumbled "I'm sorry." as he walked away from the girl of his dreams.

/

"Are you alright Mione?" Ginny asked as they sat in an empty compartment on the train that would take them back to school.

"I'm fine," Hermione said with a fake smile.

"No you're not," Harry told her. Hermione looked into his green eyes and knew that she couldn't lie to her best friends.

Hermione let out a sigh and said, "Right before we left Fred told me he loved me. He said that he had never stopped loving me. I told him the same thing because it's true. I still love him. But then I told him that it just wouldn't work. He didn't say a word after that. He just up and left."

"That's why you were crying as we left," Harry said, everything clicking in his mind.

Hermione nodded and Ginny asked, "Then how come you lied to everyone?"

"I didn't want everyone to know. I figured that someone would have blown it out of proportion and gone after Fred, which is what I didn't want. I figured that I could handle all of my emotions on my own."

"Hermione are you really that thick?" Ginny asked. "You know that you can tell us anything and we won't judge you."

She smiled and nodded, "I know. Fred is just such a touchy topic now."

"I know. Everything will be alright though," Ginny said getting up and sitting next to the older witch and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"We're here for you Hermione, no matter what," Harry agreed. He copied Ginny and put his arm around Hermione.

"Thanks guys," Hermione said with a smile. She felt a lot better but Fred still kept coming to the front of her mind. She just couldn't get him out.

"It'll be weird going back to school without Ron and the twins," Ginny said after a moment or two of silence.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed.

All too soon the three arrived at Hogwarts and got off the train. They rode up to the castle in silence. Once inside it seemed like everywhere Hermione looked, something reminded her of her ex boyfriend. From different corners, with stolen kisses, to the day they made their escape.

The feeling of loss and longing made tears spring to Hermione's eyes. _'Come on Hermione, Ginny's right. You're stronger than this. You can do this,'_ she thought, blinking her tears away.

She stood a little taller with her head held high. She took a deep breath think she could this before bumping into someone.

**AN: So what do you think? Let me know! Also I don't know how often I will be updating seeing as I have about five stories that I'm working on right now and every activtiy that I'm in at school is starting to pick up. I'll try to do at least once every two weeks, but please don't be mad if I don't update in a while! **


	2. Two Weeks of Craziness

**AN: Sorry this took so long but I was busy with my Boondock Saints fic and then I had to go to my grandparents' funeral. But anywho I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and make sure to review at the bottom! Thanks a ton! **

The feeling of loss and longing made tears spring to Hermione's eyes. _'Come on Hermione, Ginny's right. You're stronger than this. You can do this,'_ she thought, blinking her tears away.

She stood a little taller with her head held high. She took a deep breath think she could this before bumping into someone.

"Sorry," Hermione said looking up into the stormy grey eyes of none other than the ferret himself, Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going mudblood. I don't need your filth dirtying my robes," he told her with a slight push. Hermione's hands curled into fists as his two goons of friends laughed.

"Come Mione. He's not worth the fight," Ginny said putting a hand on the small of Hermione's back and leading her into the Great Hall. "Just ignore him."

"How can I?" Hermione asked as they sat at the Gryffindor table. "I swear he just haunts me wherever I go. And he calls me that name. I can't stand it."

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay," Harry said as Professor Dumbledore came forward to start the year off.

/

After the feast Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all returned to their common room. The trio sat around the fire for about an hour before Harry left.

"So when do you want to start our plan?" Ginny asked as soon as the raven haired boy was out of ear shot.

"As soon as we know who fancies me," Hermione replied glancing around the room.

Ginny gave the older witch a look. "Mione nearly every guy in this school fancies you."

"Still," Hermione said looking down to hide her blush. "We should still wait a little bit. I mean we did just get here."

"That is true," Ginny said with a yawn. "I think I'm gonna head to bed. I'll see ya' tomorrow."

"Night," Hermione said. She gazed into the fire thinking.

She missed Fred so much that it made her heart hurt but she couldn't let it get to her.

"Hi Hermione," a voice said as they walked up to her.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts to see Seamus walking past her. "Hi Seamus," she replied politely before turning back to the fire, but not before catching the downhearted look on his face.

"Well goodnight then," he said in his thick Irish accent.

"Goodnight," Hermione replied not looking back at him.

Seamus was a good guy. He was her age and was quite good looking. And that accent, well one couldn't complain about it. Hermione decided that she was going to talk to Ginny about it in the morning.

Hermione soon left the common room and went to bed herself.

/

It was almost a week before Hermione finally talked to Ginny. They were the only two in the common room, seeing as it was only half six.

"Gin I have to talk to you," Hermione told the redhead.

"What's up?" Ginny asked not even looking up from where she was finishing some homework.

"I think I might know who I want to start with."

Ginny's eyes snapped up and she leaned forward in her seat. "Who?" she asked nearly falling out of her chair.

"Seamus," Hermione replied, her cheeks turning pink.

"I think he's perfect," Ginny said. "I have seen him eyeing you recently. I guess with Ron and Fred out of the picture he thought he had a chance."

"And he does," Hermione replied with a sly smile. That's when a few people started to trickle into the common room.

"So when do we put the plan in action?" she asked.

"Today."

That's when Harry, still half asleep, stumbled down the dorm room stairs. Seamus and Dean were close behind him. Hermione looked at Ginny and the younger girl wagged her eyebrows.

"What's up?" he mumbled as he flopped down on the couch next to Ginny.

"Nothing," Hermione said a little quickly. "Well, I'm hungry, who wants breakfast?"

"I do!" Ginny cried jumping up from the couch. She hooked her arms through Hermione's. "Let's go." The pair walked from the common room giggling. Harry looked after them with a confused look on his face.

"Girls confuse me," he sighed shaking his head.

"Don't worry mate. Girls confuse everyone but themselves," Seamus said patting Harry's shoulder. "You hungry?"

/

That night Hermione sat doing her homework in her favourite chair by the fireplace. It was nearing eleven and the common room was empty. It was Friday night so most people had already gone to bed for the weekend ahead.

"Hey Hermione," Seamus said sitting down across from her.

"Hi Seamus," Hermione said looking up from her work to smile at the Irishman.

Seamus' eyes lit up and he asked, "What are you working on?"

"Just the transfiguration essay," Hermione replied looking back down at her three rolls of parchment. "I hope I didn't over do it. I mean Professor McGonagall only asked for a roll and a half and I've already written three, almost four."

"You? Over doing it? No!" Seamus teased the girl he fancied. Hermione giggled and looked at him. Both teens' cheeks went pink as the room fell silent besides the crackle of the dying fire.

"Hey Hermione," Seamus said breaking the silence. "On the first Hogsmead weekend," he paused before continuing on, "do you want to go with me?"

Hermione's face lit up with a smile, "I would love to!"

"Great!" Seamus said smiling. He stood awkwardly. "Well I guess that I'll see you later then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Hermione replied. After he was out of sight Hermione quickly picked up her things and rushed to her dorm room. "Ginny!" she whispered walking over to the younger girl's bed. "Ginny wake up."

"Wha?" Ginny asked sitting up in her bed.

"Seamus just asked me to the first Hogsmead weekend!" Hermione told her best friend as she sat down on her bed.

"What? No way! That's so great Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed as she hugged her best friend. "This will really ruffle Fred's feathers. I'll write to them tomorrow."

"Thanks Gin!" Hermione said as she went to her room. She was grinning madly as she fell asleep that night.

/

"Hey Fred!" George called to his twin as he walked into the store from their flat above. "We got a letter from Ginny!"

"What's it say?" Fred asked as he helped the last costumer before lunch break out of the crazy joke store. Ginny had promised that she would write to them about what was going on at Hogwarts this year.

"Well." The way he said it made Fred's heart race. He walked back to the counter and grabbed the letter from George's hand.

_'Dear Fred and George. Well it's been a first week here at school not only for me but for everyone. Harry's been a little depressed due to the fact that his best friend isn't here for the year. But he owls Remus and Sirius often and they seem to cheer him up. Hermione's been busy with her work as always. Everyone could use some of your comedic relief right now. But on another topic, Harry and I have never been stronger. Oh and Hermione's got a new boyfriend. His name is Seamus Finnigan. He's in her year and they seem to be getting along fine. They're going to the first Hogsmead weekend together. Oh no Hermione's coming now. She'll be upset that I'm writing to you. Well that's all I can say for now. I'll write again soon. Love, Ginny"_

Fred reread the letter. So Hermione had found someone else. She moved on just like she said. He looked up from the letter. "I'm so sorry Fred," George said as he met blue eyes. George could almost see Fred's heart breaking.

Fred didn't say anything. The parchment fell from his shaking hands. He walked from the store and to the flat.

He silently strode through the rooms that reminded him of her. Remind him of the time that she spent living at the flat after she had gotten hurt. He thought of kissing on the couch, having breakfast together, playing video games all day, sleeping with her wrapped in his arms.

Tears silently ran down his face. He hated the feeling he had right now. He hated the gut wrenching feeling of heart break, sadness, and emptiness. Those feelings were soon replaced with hate and rage.

He stormed to his bedroom. He ripped the video games from where they were plugged in and threw them to the floor. They smashed into bits of plastic and pieces of wire. He pulled game discs from their containers and smashed them, making the floor sparkle in the light. He then walked to his dresser and swiped his hand across it, sending pictures to the floor.

"Fred?" a voice called. Fred stopped his rampage and looked down at all of the things he had destroyed. The last things he had left of her. He sunk to his knees in defeat and cried into his hands.

"Fred?" Molly Weasley asked pushing open the door to Fred's room. He hadn't even realized that he had closed it. Molly looked around at the trashed room. Everything had been broken but the bed and everything that rested on his nightstands.

"Mum?" Fred asked looking up from his hands. Tears still poured down his face though.

"Fred love, what happened?" Molly asked as she continued to survey the damage. She could see pictures smashed. All of them were of her son and his ex-girlfriend.

"George and I got a letter today. From Ginny. She told us that Hermione," he choked when he said her name but continued on, "that she got a new boyfriend."

That's when the older witch got it. Her happy, prank loving son, was absolutely heartbroken. "Oh Fred come here," she said opening her arms. Fred stood and walked to his mother. Molly enveloped her son into a hug. Fred wrapped his arms around his mother and cried into her shoulder.

When his sobs finally quieted down Molly let go of her son. He pulled away from her and that's when she gave him the best advice of his life. "Fred Weasley, I didn't raise you to be a quitter. I raised you to go after your dreams. Now if you really love Hermione you'll get her back."

"You're right mum. I will get Hermione back," Fred said as he wiped his eyes.

"That's the Fred I know," Molly said patting his cheek and giving him a smile.

/ *A week later*

"Hey Mione," Seamus said sitting down next to his girlfriend on their couch. It wasn't really theirs but that's what everyone in Gryffindor called it. "So what are you up to?"

"Just that dang potions assignment for Slughorn," Hermione replied not even looking up from her work.

"So are you excited for tomorrow?" Seamus asked trying to get the attention of his girlfriend.

"Of course," she replied looking up into his blue eyes. Eyes that looked so much like Fred's. "I can't wait for our first official date." Hermione gently placed her hand under his chin and pulled him to her for a light kiss.

Kissing Seamus wasn't like kissing Fred. Kissing Fred made Hermione see stars and her stomach do flip flops. Kissing Seamus just didn't give her the same feelings.

"Hey Hermione I need to talk to you!" Ginny called as she walked down from the dorm rooms.

"Sorry gotta go love," Hermione told her boyfriend as she pulled away from him. She quickly gave him another chaste kiss before gathering her things into her bag. She got up and walked over to Ginny.

"We might want to talk about this in private," Ginny said, her eyes flashing to where Seamus was sitting. He was now talking to Harry and Dean about quidditch but knowing Ginny, she knew when things had to be private.

"Alright let's go," she said grabbing Ginny's elbow. They walked from the common room and soon found themselves on the seventh floor. The door to the room of requirement appeared and the girls walked into the small sitting room it had turned into.

"I got a letter back from Fred and George," Ginny said once they were comfy. She pulled out the letter from her bag and held it up for Hermione to see.

Hermione snatched the paper from her hand. She noticed that more words appeared on the paper as she grabbed it.

"A little needy much?" Ginny asked with a smile. Hermione ignored the comment though and read instead.

_'Dear Ginny, glad to hear things are going well at school. Say hi to all the professors that we know miss us. Also glad to hear the you and the Chosen One are getting along. Mum told us that you need to keep your grades up. You have O W Ls this year in case you didn't know that. (She was just here talking to us, which is why we had to write it!) Also Fred, like Harry, is a little down hearted. I'm sure that your letter didn't help either. I just told him not to worry about it but he doesn't seem to get it. On another subject, the store is going well. Business is booming. We have new people here daily. We've talked about buying Zonko's old shop so that we could sell our stuff to you Hogwarts kids. We're coming down for a visit tomorrow to see the shop and visit with you and the rest of the gang. Oh and I also took your advice. Rae said yes to both! She is now my girlfriend and happily works at the store. We'll talk to you soon. Send our love to Harry and Hermione as well. Love, your favourite twins.'_

Hermione knew that George wrote the letter. His handwriting was just a tab bit neater than Fred's. She looked farther down to read what was meant for her eyes only. She saw that both twins wrote to her.

_'Hermione. You were right. You're moving on. Congrats on the new boyfriend. I guess this means we really are done. __I had hopes that maybe after school we could be together but I guess not. I still love you though__. Fred ' _

Hermione could see the tear stains, scratch marks, and smears on the parchment. Tears welled in her eyes as she read the crossed out part. She then moved on to what George had written to her.

"_Hermione, don't listen to my brother. He's still upset. Listen to your heart. If it's telling you to be with Seamus then don't let Fred stop you. We'll see you tomorrow. Love, George.'_

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she re-read her letter. Her tears threatened to spill over.

"Well Fred seems to be handling this all very well," Hermione commented.

"That's not what I got from it," Ginny replied.

Hermione held out the letter to her friend. "Read this." Ginny quickly scanned the new addition to the letter.

"Rubbish. The only reason you're dating Seamus is to get back at Fred," Ginny said sitting back in her chair.

"Maybe getting back has changed," Hermione said not meeting Ginny's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"What if I want to date Fred again?"

**AN: Aw good ol' drama. Well that's it for this chapter! Next chapter will be the Hogsmead visit! Stay tuned and I apologize in advance for the waits between chapters. I'm just super busy with school work, extra circulars, and other stories. Well please review now! Please and thank you! **


	3. Hogsmeade Weekend

**AN:Yay new chapter! I really hope that you guys enjoy this! It took me a bit to really figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter and how to get it to the way I wanted it to be. Well anywho please enjoy and remember to review! **

"What if I want to date Fred again?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "But...but I thought that you wanted him to feel the pain you did?"

"I do, but I he's going to be here tomorrow. Tomorrow also happens to be my first date with Seamus. What's gonna stop me from running into Fred's arms?"

"The fact that you want him to feel the same pain you did," Ginny replied sighing deeply. "Look Hermione. That arse broke your heart. I saw what you looked like after that. I saw the books, sweatpants, and ice cream. I also know that Fred didn't feel like you did. I mean yeah sure he felt bad about what happened but I never once saw him cry about it."

"Gin you don't know that," Hermione said as tears gathered in her eyes. "I should probably get back to Seamus." She quickly stood and ran from the room. She ran all the way back to the Common Room but once, inside she didn't stop to be with her boyfriend. She ran up the stairs and threw open the door to the boys dorm room.

"Hermione?" Harry asked looking up from his potions textbook. Hermione walked over to the dark haired boy and sat on his bed. "Mione what is it?"

"Ginny got a letter from the twins. We read it and then we were talking about when Fred and I broke up and she said that she never saw him cry. Then it made me think that he never really did love me. Oh Harry, I just don't know what to feel anymore!" the crying girl said as she threw her arms around her best friend.

"Mione, relax. Everything will be okay," Harry said rubbing soothing circles on Hermione's back. After a few minutes Hermione stopped crying. "Better?" he asked her with a smile.

"Not really, but thank you," Hermione said with a smile of her own. She laid her head on Harry's shoulder and sighed. After a few moments she spoke again. "So how are you and Ginny?" she asked pulling her head off his shoulder so that she could look at him.

Harry's face lit up with the mention of his girlfriend. "We've never been better. We're spending the day together tomorrow!"

"Oh Harry I'm so happy for you!" Hermione said pulling him into another hug. "I know that Ginny is just ecstatic about all of it. But you might have to share her tomorrow."

"Why? I thought you were spending the day with Seamus?" Harry asked her confused.

"I am," Hermione replied. "But Fred and George are visiting Zonko's old shop to see if they want to buy it and make it into another store."

"That would be brilliant! Plus I bet Dumbledore would let them come back if they wanted to finish school!" Harry said his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, that would be great," Hermione said looking down. She didn't even want to think what would happen if the twins came back to school. What would happen if Fred came back. When she looked back up she saw that Harry was giving her a sympathetic smile, which only pissed her off.

"Don't look at me like that," she snapped. "I don't need your sympathy or anyone else's for that matter. I can deal with what happened! Honestly I can! I don't need Fred in my life. I'm happy with Seamus. The happiest I've been in a long time!" She got up, leaving behind a speechless Harry, and stormed from the room.

"That arse, thinking I can't be happy," Hermione mumbled to herself as she walked down the stairs to the Common Room so that she could go to her own room.

"Alright there Hermione?" a voice suddenly asked her as she walked down the stairs. Hermione looked up to see Dean looking at her.

"I'm fine Dean, don't worry about it," Hermione said bushing past him on the stairs. She ignored his calls as tears started to pour down her face. It was a combination of how mad she was Harry, what she was feeling about Fred, and to top it all off the fact that she was just using Seamus.

"Why must my life be so complicated?" she asked as she flopped onto her bed, not evening realizing that she had walked to her dorm.

She hated the way that Harry looked at her. She was happy with Seamus. That much was true. But she didn't love him, at least not the way that she loved Fred. It was like her and Fred were meant for each other, like they completed one another. Hermione groaned in frustration. How could she be feeling all of these things for three different men all at the same time?

Hermione quickly sat up and got changed into her pyjamas so that no one would bother her. After that she quickly fell asleep thinking about red hair and blue eyes.

/

*The next day*

"I'm really glad that you asked me to come here Seamus," Hermione said as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

Seamus smiled at her, his blue green eyes shining. "I thought ya' might like it," he told her as his cheeks turned pink.

"It's amazing," Hermione said looking down over the little town of Hogsmeade. She and Seamus were sitting on an overlook. From where they were you could see the entire village. "It's perfect," she sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

/

"Isn't this place amazing Harry!" Ginny cried as she dragged her boyfriend into the quidditch shop.

"Now I can see why Hermione hates going shopping with you," Harry teased her with a laugh. Ginny only swatted his arm playfully. That's when she spotted two familiar mops of red hair.

"Fred! George!" Ginny cried running over to hug her older brothers.

"Hi Gin," George said giving his little sister a hug.

"Hey Ginny," Fred said hugging her as well. Ginny could hear the disappointment in his voice as he saw that the one person who he wanted to see not there.

Ginny pulled away from them and smiled. "You have no idea what's been going on since school started," she told them as she strode from the shop. Harry and the twins followed her to the Three Broomsticks. But Fred stopped in the doorway.

There she was. She was sitting across the crowded pub. Her face was full of happiness and she was laughing. She looked amazing and her face was flushed. Fred thought that she had never looked more beautiful. That's when he saw the one thing that broke his heart.

/

"Hey Mione guess what," Seamus said as they sat down at Three Broomsticks.

"What?" Hermione said, a small smile breaking out on her face. This day had been one of the best since she had gotten back to school. Seamus was a really good guy.

"Police are warning of a new 'Alphabet Bomb'. If it goes off, it could spell disaster," Seamus said with a smile. He knew that Hermione would know who the police sere seeing as she was muggle, like him.

Hermione tipped her head back and laughed. Once she had calmed down she said, "Thesaurus, the most knowledgeable of all dinosaurs."

Both teens laughed at that. "Wait did you just make a joke?" he teased her. Hermione blushed and looked down. "Hey it's okay because hot air balloon theft is on rise," Seamus said.

Hermione laughed again and heard the pub door open. Her eyes darted to the door and she saw three red heads and a dark haired boy walk in. That's when she knew what to do.

Hermione leaned across the small table and pressed her lips to Seamus' in a gentle kiss.

/

Fred watched as Hermione leaned across the table and kissed the boy she was with. Three pairs of eyes went to him. He turned in the doorway and ran.

**AN: Ah, good ol' drama. Well stay tuned for what happens next. And I know that the jokes are awful but I found them slightly nerdy so Hermione would find them funny. And no, I did not come up with them. That was the wonder called Google. Well anywho enough of my rambling. Review! Please and thanks!**


	4. Happier Times

**AN: Sorry this took so long to get out! I've been having a rough time lately seeing as it was the first time that I had ever told anyone that I had thought about commiting suicide last year. I've just kinda been a wreck. But then I realized that I needed to update and I wanted something at least a little happy, but not really because the next chapter is gonna be kinda depressing. Well anywho enough of my rambbling. Onto the chapter...and remember to review!**

Hermione laughed again and heard the pub door open. Her eyes darted to the door and she saw three red heads walk in. That's when she knew what to do.

Hermione leaned across the small table and pressed her lips to Seamus' in a gentle kiss.

/

Fred watched as Hermione leaned across the table and kissed the boy she was with. Three pairs of eyes went to him. He turned in the doorway and ran.

Fred didn't know where he was running to; he just knew that he had to run. He ignored the looks people gave him as he tore through Hogsmeade. He ran until his legs could barely hold him.

He collapsed to the ground with sigh. He could feel the tears running down his face. He hated the feeling that Hermione gave him.

He loved her yet hated her at the same time.

No hate wasn't the right word. Fred could never hate her. He could be upset though. He could be sad, angry, confused, hurt, but not hateful. He still loved her after all.

He thought back to a time when he was happier. A time where girls weren't involved. A time when it was only him and George and all that mattered was pulling pranks and not getting caught.

/

_Fred sent his twin brother a look. Both knew what was going to happen next. _

_The two brothers had seen the old parchment at the same time. It was hidden away in one of the caretaker's old file cabinet drawers. _

_George reached into his pocket and grabbed out the small dungbomb. _

_The eleven year old dropped it creating a diversion. While Filch was distracted Fred had leapt up and grabbed the parchment from the drawer. _

_Both then had ran from the room laughing. What they hadn't known was that they held the key to their pranking success in their small, eleven year old hands._

_/_

_"Ready Fred?" George asked them as they placed the last explosives around the toilet. Harry was in for one hell of a surprise when he finally woke up. _

_"Ready George," Fred responded. _

_They ran from the bathroom as there was an explosion. The twins turned to each other and high fived. They walked back to the bathroom and grabbed the toilet seat. _

_They quickly scrawled a note on it and left it next to Harry's bedside. _

_/_

_"Come on Ron, exploring a tomb could be cool," George told his little brother. He and Fred were trying to convince their youngest brother to go into King Tut's tomb so that they could look him in there._

_"What if it's cursed?" Ron asked. _

_"Come on, it can't be that bad," Fred said. "Plus I'm sure that Harry has taught you loads of stuff. I mean he's already defeated you-know-who twice!"_

_"Okay, if you say so," Ron said clutching his pet rat to his chest. He moved inside the door to the tomb and Fred and George quickly shut it and locked it. _

_Both twins burst out laughing when they heard the pounding on the door. _

_/_

_"Come on Charlie," Fred whined. _

_"We only need a little bit!" George said. _

_Charlie looked at the twins. "First you have to tell me what it's for." _

_Fred and George looked at each other and high-fived."We were gonna put it in Percy's mail box at the ministry," Fred said to their older brother. _

_Charlie looked at them again then shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds good to me. Come on." _

_Each twin took an arm and they were off. They stumbled to the hard Romanian ground and looked around. _

_"Alright grab your dung and let's go. But remember, you don't know where you got it from," Charlie said. _

_The twins hurried off and got what they needed. Once back in England they set off to the Ministry. The quickly found the right box and put the dung into a container. The pranksters then labeled it Fertilizer from Norway. _

_They had never seen Percy's face redder._

_/_

_"FREDRICK GIDEON! GEORGE FABIAN!" Molly yelled as she picked up yet another one of their prank wands. _

_It was the fifth one just that week and she was getting tired of them. Although this one was harmless, all it did was make bubbles when she waved it, it made her mad all the same._

_"What mum?" Two identical voices asked at the same time. _

_"How many times have I told you two not to leave these dang things lying around?" she yelled at her twin boys. _

_"Sorry mum," they said before rushing back upstairs to do who knows what. She couldn't wait until they were back at school. But she would miss the wands, consent explosions, and the smell of gunpowder._

_/_

_"You know what would be an awesome prank?" Fred asked one day. _

_"What oh mastermind brother of mine?" George asked looking over to his twin. _

_"What if we dropped Lee into the lake?" _

_George sat up in his bed. "That is brilliant!" _

_"I do try," Fred joked sitting up as well. _

_"How would we do it?" George asked._

_"Already thought of. All we have to do is get some practice brooms for the quidditch supply closet and then nab him. He'll never know what's coming to him." _

_"Wicked." _

_"I heard your plan!" A voice called as they walked in the room. The twins looked up to see their best friend, Lee Jordan walking in. _

_"Well that just went down the loo," Fred said with a sigh._

_"What if we pull it on that girl that Potter and your brother and sister hang around with? She always seemed like the bookworm type. Maybe it would cheer her up with exams and everything coming up." _

_"Lee, that's bloody prefect!" George cried looking at his twin. _

_"Let's do it!" Fred cried. _

_/_

_"Well if you two love birds are ready to go," George said smiling at them. Both Hermione and Fred shot daggers at him. George ignored the looks and took off anyways. Lee followed suit and so did Fred. George and Lee flew on either side of Fred and Hermione. _

_"Hey princess, isn't the sunshine nice?" George called over to Hermione. She glared back at him in response. "I'll take that as a no then." But despite herself she was having fun and the sunshine did feel nice on her face. She let out a small giggle. _

_"So you are enjoying yourself," Fred whispered in her ear. Her face flushed despite the wind. Fred's arms tightened around her to help keep them steady. Soon they were flying low over the lake, near the dock that was put in a few months ago. _

_"Ready?" Hermione heard Fred call over the roar of the wind. She wasn't sure who he was asking. _

_"Ready!" she heard Lee and George call back in unison._

_"Now!" all three cried together. _

_"AAHH!" Hermione screamed as she plummeted toward the surface of the lake. She heard laughing from above her and to the side of her toward shore. She wasn't sure how she had gotten off the broom, or pushed off for that matter. She went in with a splash but didn't resurface. She struggled in the water trying to break the surface. Something had a hold on her ankle but she had left her wand in the library. Plus with her non-existent swimming skills it was impossible to swim away. _

_"Is she okay?" George asked when he saw that Hermione had yet to resurface. He had stopped laughing and was staring intensely at the lake_

_"I don't think so," Lee said, the smile on his face disappearing as he too stared at the lake. Suddenly Hermione broke the surface panting only to be dragged back under again. _

_"Something's got her!" George yelled. _

_"No," Fred whispered. He had his wand out as he jumped from his broom into the freezing water. _

/

Fred couldn't help but let his mind wander back to the girl that he still loved. He just couldn't let her go. It was so hard for him to not see her, to hold her, to not be the one to make her laugh. He didn't think that he would ever be as happy now as he was then.

He could feel more tears fall down his face but he didn't care who saw now. It didn't matter anymore anyways.

"What happened to some big elaborate plan to get Hermione back?" Someone said from next to him. Fred sat up and looked at his twin.

"I guess that I just ran out of ideas," Fred replied wiping at his eyes.

George smacked him on the back of the head. "A prankster never runs out of ideas!" Fred gave him a sheepish smile but said nothing. George grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, I have something to show you."

**AN: Oohh, where's George gonna take him? I bet that no one will guess it right. If you do...I'm not sure what you win but it'll be something special! Well anywho, review! 'Kay thanks! **


	5. What If?

**AN: Hello my amazing readers, I have a new chapter for you! I hope you like this chapter and remember to review! **

**No one guessed what George shows Fred BTW. The closest was TheHarryPotterGeek with her guess of something to get Hermione back. Read the chapter to find the true answer! **

***So the idea for the prank, not really the right word for it though...the revenage was taken from two different people! Thanks kikinsonwu and TheHarryPotterGeek for the idea, although I don't think that it will turn out the way you imagined it! This chapter is for you two! **

George smacked him on the back of the head. "A prankster never runs out of ideas!" Fred gave him a sheepish smile but said nothing. George grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, I have something to show you."

"George wait!" Fred said but it was too late. They apperated away. Once they landed with a stumble Fred looked around. "Why are we back at the flat?"

George had walked away from his brother. He rummaged around in the desk against the wall for a few moments before turning back to his twin. "Can you explain why I found this in the trash?"

Fred's face paled. He had thrown that out a few days ago hoping that his twin wouldn't have noticed it. Obviously he was dead wrong.

George was holding the little black box from so long ago. He knew what was in that box. He also knew why George was showing him this.

"Fred, I know that you're upset right now but that doesn't mean you should give up. You need to stay strong. I know that if you try hard enough you can get her back," George said pressing the box into his brother's hand.

"George you saw her. She's happy now. I can't ruin in that for her," Fred whispered, his fingers curling around the box.

"Fred stop being so thick!" George yelled. "I know that's not really what you think! I know that you can change her mind!"

Fred looked at his brother and sighed. "You're right."

"I usually am," joked George as his anger melted into relief. Fred smiled slightly as his brother's attempt to cheer him up.

"I think I'm gonna turn in early. It's been a long day," Fred said gazing at the box. He had a lot of thinking to do as well.

"Sleep tight man," George said patting his brother on the back. He knew that he finally had broken through his twin's walls. He watched Fred's retreating back for a few moments before going down to the store to owl Ginny at their sudden disappearance.

/

Fred flopped down onto his back. He looked at the ceiling and fiddled with the box in his hands. He slowly opened the box and looked at the ring.

The blue sapphire glittered in the sunlight streaming through his bedroom window. He loved the way it sparkled in the light, going from a deep blue to light in just a twist. His eyes moved from the large stone to the band it was set in. It was sliver and around the sapphire it was shaped to look like waves.

When he had first found while walking past a muggle jewelry store he knew that he had to have it. The blue gem reminded him of how she always talked about his eyes and the way they shone bright blue. The waves reminded him about how they first fell for each other, the way that he had saved her from drowning in the Black Lake. Everything about the ring reminded him of her.

He had went in that very day and bought it, long before he had even thought about marrying Hermione. But Fred knew that she was the one girl for him. He knew that they were meant to be together.

Fred sighed and closed the box.

Everything was just a 'what if' now.

_What if I had asked Hermione earlier?_

_What if that letter had never come? _

_What if I had never left Hermione that day to go visit Rae?_

_What if Hermione had never gotten hurt?_

_What if I had never left Hogwarts with George?_

_What if I had never fallen in love with Hermione?_

No. That was it. He was done feeling sorry for himself. It was time to get a move on. It was time to get the girl he loved back once and for all.

/

"What am I going to do Ginny?" Hermione sighed flopping onto her bed in her dorm room. "Seamus is a good guy and everything but I just don't love him." _'Not like how I love Fred,'_ she added mentally.

Ginny looked at her best friend. George had owled her soon after he and Fred had disappeared. She knew that Fred had wanted to marry Hermione, but she hadn't known that he had already bought the ring. Ginny sighed. She had to get her best friend and her brother back together but she also thought about how Fred had acted once they had split up. He didn't even seem phased by it.

That's when the light blub went off in her head. "What if you kiss George?"

Hermione sat up in bed. "What?"

"You could kiss George!" Ginny said smiling. Of course that wasn't the plan Ginny had in mind but she couldn't let Hermione know that.

"Ginny that is brilliant!" Hermione cried. "But one problem, I'm not gonna see the twins until they either buy Zonko's or Christmas is which is far away."

"Well owl him stupid! It only starts with a simple letter," Ginny replied.

_'Ginny has a point,'_ Hermione thought. _'Kissing George would send Fred berserk with jealousy. But is that what I want? Oh who cares? He hurt you bad. You deserve to hurt him back!'_

Hermione had to agree with her innerself. Fred had broken her heart. Now it was time to destroy his. But she still had so many questions.

_What if I don't want to break Seamus' heart?_

_What if I don't want to hurt Fred that bad?_

_What if I love Fred too much to kiss his brother? _

_What if George figures out our plan?_

_What if Fred doesn't see it happen?_

_What if I don't want to kiss George and I want to date Fred again?_

Hermione sighed and laid back down. Her mind was made up.

/ *A few days later*

_Dear George, I think I know how to get Fred and Hermione back together._

**AN: I love me a cliffhanger and some drama. I was gonna end this in a totally different way but then I had a new idea that I won't share right now. Anywho please review! Every review is read and loved so please do it!**


	6. George and Ginny

**AN: Alright guys so I am so sorry about how long it took to get this out. I've been having a rough time lately because my uncle/ godfather died over the weekend and I've just been trying to cope with it. Anywho on a lighter note I hope you guys like this! Oh and remember to review! I would love to know your guys' thoughts on this! **

_Dear George, I think I know how to get Fred and Hermione back together._

George stared at the letter not believing what he was reading. The plan was brilliant of course. He had no idea how he hadn't come up with it! All it took was one simple kiss and everything would all go back to normal. Oh well as normal as you could get in the Weasley family.

A sly smile crossed George's lips as he reread the letter. He knew exactly how to make his little sister's plan come to life. He also knew the perfect time as well.

'_Christmas Break. Burrow. I'll floo you with more details later,'_ George hastily scribbled on a spare piece of parchment. He gave it back to the owl that was sitting on his desk waiting for the reply. The owl took off and George headed back downstairs to the shop.

"Hey Rae, what are you doing over Christmas break?" he asked walking over to his dark haired girlfriend.

"I'm not sure yet. Why?" she responded not looking up from the shelf she was stocking. She had been working with the twins for quite some time now and knew never to turn around when they were behind her.

"Well I have an idea," George replied. Rae paused with her hand in mid air to listen to what he had to say. "Why don't you stay at the Burrow with my family?"

A smile broke out on the girl's face and she turned to look at her boyfriend. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am love. I think that it would be the perfect time for you to meet my parents and well, the rest of my crazy family," he replied with a smile.

"Oh George I would love to!" Rae cried throwing her arms around her boyfriend, the shelves completely forgotten. "Wait," she said pulling back from him.

"What is it love?" George asked her.

"Is the rest of your family as crazy as you and Fred?" George smiled and shook his head. "Then I would love to!"

He couldn't wait for break.

/ *A few days later*

"Hey Hermione," Seamus said sitting down next to his girlfriend. "I had the best time this weekend."

Hermione paused her writing to look up at him. "I did to," she told him with a fake smile plastered on her face. All she wanted to do was to finish her dang potions essay but Seamus obviously had other ideas.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny said sitting down on the couch next to the bookworm.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione grumbled in response to her friend. Man what was with everyone? It seemed like the entire world wanted to talk to her. They should all know better than to interrupt her while she was working!

"Will you put the quill down and listen?" Ginny sighed. All she wanted to do was talk Hermione into leaving the room so that she could floo George and figure out the plan.

"What?" Hermione snapped. She saw the hurt look on her best friend's face and sighed. "Sorry Gin, it's just that Slughorn assigned this giant essay and I want to get it done."

Seamus and Ginny shared a look. "That's why Seamus is taking you on a date tonight!" Ginny cried.

"What?" Hermione asked. "But I didn't think that the next Hogsmeade weekend was for a while yet?"

"It's not," Seamus replied taking his girlfriend's hand in his own. "But, with the help of some friends, I'm taking you out. Now let's go!"

Hermione smiled at her boyfriend's enthusiasm. She then cringed at what she was going to have to do to him later. But hey, the next she would see the twins would be at break, which was still two months out. She still had plenty of time to spend with Seamus.

He pulled her out of the common room leaving a smiling Ginny behind. The red head turned to the fireplace and grabbed the small bag of floo powder George had sent her with his last letter. She threw some in and then stuck her head in.

"George!" she called into the twins' flat.

"Ginny!" George cried as he dropped to his knees in front of the fire.

"Did you ask Rae?"

"Already done."

"Alright. Now about break."

"I say that the day before Christmas Eve we all take our partners out. That will leave Fred and Hermione alone. But instead of me and Rae going out we stay home and make sure everything goes smoothly for the two little lovebirds!"

"Perfect. And you know what you're going to do?"

"Almost. We still have two months to plan it. Plus tell Mum and Dad. I know that they're gonna want in on this. Mum's been over to visit quite a bit. Helps keep Fred going and me sane."

"Wait, you were once sane?"

George rolled his eyes at his sister before the sound of footsteps could be heard behind him. "I think that's Fred. I gotta go. Owl you closer to the time?"

Ginny nodded as her brother pulled out of the flames. She pulled out as well and sighed.

She couldn't wait for break.

/ *Mid November*

"Hey Mione are you excited for break?" Ginny asked sitting down next to her friend.

"I'm not really sure. It's means breaking up with Seamus and seeing Fred. I don't know how I'm gonna do it," Hermione sighed. She had been having such a good time with Seamus lately. It almost made her forget about Fred, but only almost. Every night when she went to bed he was there, haunting her dreams.

"Well I have great news," Ginny said. She hated having to lie to her best friend but it was for the best. Or so she hoped. "Fred and George aren't gonna be there. They wanted to spend their Christmas at their flat."

Hermione looked at her best friend. "Are you serious?"

"No I'm Ginny," the red head replied with a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes before saying, "You know what I mean."

"Yes, Fred and George won't be there this year. Plus you'll have the house to yourself because the day before Christmas Eve, all of the couples are spending the day out. You can do whatever you want seeing as you won't have someone to be with!"

Hermione smiled with all the new found possibilities, despite being slightly offended.

/

"Are you ready for Christmas oh brother of mine?" George asked as he sat down next to his twin in front of their fireplace.

"Not really. I'm just afraid of seeing her," Fred replied as he stared into the fire.

George smiled. "Well then I have some good news for you. Hermione won't be there."

"What do you mean?" Fred asked looking into identical blue eyes.

"I mean that she's staying at school over their break, which means that she won't be at home!" Fred's face lit up knowing that he wouldn't have to pretend to be so happy when he really wasn't. "Plus you'll have the house all to yourself the day before Christmas Eve."

"Why?" Fred asked confused.

"Because everyone and their partners are heading out for the day and you don't have anyone," George said.

"Wait, Charlie doesn't have anyone! Unless there's someone in Romania that I don't know about," Fred replied crossing his arms.

"Wait, Mum didn't tell you?" George asked. "He's dating Wood."

"Wood as in Oliver Wood?" Fred asked.

"Yea. They dated while in school then broke up when Charlie left and then when Charlie was home last he went to a game and they rekindled," George explained.

Fred sighed. "Guess I am the only one."

"Don't worry oh prankster dear. You'll have some time alone. And I know that in that time you'll do some pretty good setting up. If you know what I mean."

Fred rolled his eyes but smiled anyways. Christmas had its potential now.

/ *A few days later*

"Did you tell him?" Ginny asked her brother over floo.

"Yea did you tell her?" he responded.

"Yup. Everything is good to go. Now we need to come up with ways in which to get them in the same room," Ginny replied.

"I've got it covered little sister. Don't worry. Plus with Rae with me everything will go good."

"I feel the need to be concerned, but yet I'm strangely comfortable with you handling everything. And Rae will hopefully keep you in check. Don't go too crazy."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"See ya."

All George and Ginny could think about was the upcoming holiday and hopefully the day that they got Fred and Hermione back together.

**AN: Sooo? What are your thoughts? And I need a little help with coming up for good ideas for George and Rae. If you have an idea please let me know! I will use all ideas so please don't be shy! So next chapter will be the weeks leading up to Christmas and then the chapter after that will be Christmas. Well anywho please review and give me your ideas!**


	7. The Start of Break

**AN: Alrighty guys here it is! The next chapter! I hope y'all enjoy it and please review! **

All George and Ginny could think about was the upcoming holiday and hopefully the day that they got Fred and Hermione back together.

/ *A month later*

"Seamus can I talk to you?" Hermione asked her boyfriend. The next day they would be leaving for holiday break and she couldn't let her relationship go on much longer.

"Of course love," Seamus told her. He grabbed her hand and led her over to their couch in the common room.

"I was actually hoping that we could talk privately," Hermione told him.

His face fell and he his mouth formed a small 'O' shape. "Alright," he said as he let himself be led off by his girlfriend. She led him from the common room and to the room of requirement.

When they walked in the room was small and cozy. A fireplace in the back was the room's only furnishing.

"Hermione what is it?" Seamus asked as he looked from the room to his girlfriend.

Hermione took a deep breath and started, "This past few months have been great Seamus, really, but I just don't think that it will work out."

"Oh," the Irishman said. He looked deep in thought and said, "You still love Fred."

The statement surprised Hermione and she sighed. "Yes," came her reply.

"I understand. And if you're happy, well then I guess I'm happy as well."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered drawing the boy into a hug. When they pulled apart she said, "Our dates really were enjoyable Seamus. You're a great guy, but just not the guy for me. I hope that we can still be friends."

"Of course," Seamus replied with a small smile, but on the inside he was heartbroken. But he did understand and respected the girl in front of him for doing what she thought was right.

"Well, I better get going. Gotta pack for the holiday and everything," Hermione said awkwardly. "I guess I'll just see you around then." And with that she turned from her now ex-boyfriend and hurried from the room. Seamus could only stare after her.

Hermione hurried back to the common room and up to her dorm.

"Did you do it?" Ginny asked as she walked into the room.

"Of course I did it," Hermione snapped back. She walked over to her bed and pulled out her trunk. With a wave of her wand everything she needed was packed.

"How'd he take it?" the red head asked sitting on Hermione's bed.

"He seemed to take it well enough," the bookworm replied sitting on the bed as well. "I mean I asked if we could still be friends and he agreed."

"Did he know it was because of Fred?" Ginny asked.

The older girl bit her lip and refused to meet the younger girl's eyes as she said, "He figured it out on his own."

"Oh Mione don't worry about it. I'm sure that everything will work out all right," Ginny said wrapping Hermione into a hug. 'Or so I hope,' she added mentally. She really did hope everything would turn out okay between her best friend and her brother.

/

"Are you almost packed?" Fred yelled down the hall to his twin.

"Almost!" George yelled back. There was then the sound of giggling.

Fred groaned knowing what was going on in his brother's room, and it wasn't packing. "Will you two stop it?! Mum's expecting us in ten minutes!"

"Don't worry about us Fred, we'll be ready!" Rae called back.

Fred groaned and walked from his room. "I'm heading out. Be at the Burrow in ten minutes! Don't be late!" he called as he grabbed a pinch of floo powder from the bag on the mantle. He stepped into the fireplace and called out, "The Burrow!"

Fred stepped out of the fireplace in his childhood home and called out, "Mum! Dad! I'm home!"

"Oh hello Fred," Molly said as she came up and gave her son a hug. "Where's George. I've been dying to meet that girl of his."

"I'm sure he'll be along soon," Fred told his mother with a roll of his eyes.

"Alright dear, why don't you go get settled into your room. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Oliver should be here soon."

"Alright Mum," Fred said grabbing his trunk and hauling it up the stairs. He had just gotten up the stairs when he heard the sound of the floo.

"Hi mum!" he heard his twin say.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," he heard his twin's girlfriend say. Fred rolled his eyes and brought his trunk into the room he would be sharing with George and Rae. It was gonna be one long break, but at least he had the option of going back to the flat if he wanted to.

"Hello oh twin of mine," George said walking into the bedroom. "I missed you."

Fred rolled his eyes once again and said, "Don't be a prat George. You're not the one who gets the entire house to yourself tomorrow."

George and Rae shared a look then, but Fred didn't seem to notice.

"Fred, George, Rae come down here please!" Molly yelled up the stairs at her children. Fred sighed and walked from the room.

"Tomorrow isn't going to go well is it?" Rae asked her boyfriend.

"No it is not," he replied shaking his head. "But that is exactly why we're gonna be there. To make sure everything will run smoothly."

"I sure hope so," Rae sighed. "I've caused enough trouble between the two of them as it is." She then walked from the room and George followed after her. They headed downstairs to get the rest of the Weasley family and Sirius and Remus.

That's when Harry, Ginny, and Arthur walked in.

George and Ginny shared a look and he moved over to talk to her.

"Is she here?" George asked.

Ginny nodded and said, "She's having some minor 'issues' with her trunk right now."

"Everyone listen up!" Sirius called then. "We'd like to invite all of you over for dinner Christmas Eve night."

Everyone accepted immediately. The door flew open then and a frazzled looking Hermione walked in.

"Sorry, I was having some problems with my trunk," she told everyone looking up from brushing the dust of her jacket.

Blue eyes met brown.

"I thought you said that he wasn't going to be here?!" Hermione yelled at Ginny as she pointed Fred.

"I thought you said that she wasn't going to be here?!" Fred yelled at George at the same time, and pointed at Hermione.

**AN: So this didn't turn out at all how I wanted it to. The only thing that I'm really happy about is the ending. Oh how I do love cliffhangers. Anywho please let me know what you think in a review! I would love you forever if you did! **


	8. Planning the Day Before Christmas Eve

**AN: Oh my God you guys I am so sorry for basically abandoning this story! I've been having a lot of problems in my personal life, inculding depression, self harm, and sucidial thoughts. So I haven't been as great about writing as I should have! I am so so so so so so so so sorry about that and I hope that you will continue to read this story! I go on summer break starting tomorrow so I will have more time to start writing more! I'm hoping to update a story a day so if you're reading 'Why Me?' I'm hoping to have that updated by Monday along with some of my other stories! **

**Anywho I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please review! This chapter kinda sucks cause I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing this but I hope that you enjoy it! **

**Also if your a Doctor Who fan go check out my fic My Guardian Doctor! It's really good! **

**So please enjoy this and again I am so sorry for not updating for like three months but Fred and Hermione's story isn't over yet! **

Blue eyes met brown.

"I thought you said that he wasn't going to be here?!" Hermione yelled at Ginny as she pointed Fred.

"I thought you said that she wasn't going to be here?!" Fred yelled at George at the same time, and pointed at Hermione.

"I hate you!" Hermione yelled at Fred before storming away to her room in the Burrow, trunk completely forgotten.

"I hate you too!" Fred yelled back before disappearing with a crack.

George and Ginny looked at each other. "Well that went better than expected," Ginny sighed. "I'll go talk to Hermione."

"We got Fred," Rae said grabbing George's hand. With another crack they were gone.

"Is anyone else as confused as I am?" Harry asked looking around the room.

Ginny rolled her eyes before grabbing her boyfriend's hand. She pulled him up the stairs to the bedroom she shared with Hermione.

"Mione?" she asked opening the door.

Hermione was sitting on her bed staring at the wall. Tears glistened on her cheeks in the moonlight seeing as she hadn't turned on a light.

Ginny dragged Harry into the room.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at her two best friends and said, "Leave me alone."

"Hermione," Harry said sitting on the bed next to the bookworm.

"Leave me alone Harry. I don't want to hear it," Hermione said standing and moving away from him. She moved to the window and stared at the dark sky above the house. "I'm sick and tired of everyone trying to get me and Fred back together. Let me make my own decisions for once."

"Hermione, no one is making you two get back together. We're just worried about you," Ginny told her.

Hermione whipped around to look at the redhead. "Well I don't need your worry or anything else. I can do this on my own. If I want Fred back then I'll do it on my own, with no one else's help!" With that she stormed from the room.

"Oh Harry, what have we started?" Ginny cried flopping onto the bed next to her boyfriend.

Harry pulled her into a hug and said, "Don't worry Ginny, everything will work out. Have some faith in George and Rae."

Ginny let out a sigh.

/

"Fred!" George called as they landed back in the flat.

"Leave me alone George!" was the reply.

George turned to his girlfriend and said, "Give me a few minutes to talk to him alone." Rae nodded and sat on the couch. George walked back to his twin's bedroom. He knocked once on the door before pushing it open.

Fred was face down on his bed. The little black box was clutched in his hand and a picture of him and Hermione was lying next to him.

"Fred stop this nonsense," George said sitting on the bed next to his brother.

Fred sat up and looked at his partner in crime. "How can I just stop it George!" he yelled. "I love her and she hates me! How can I even be around her when she won't even look at me!"

Rae entered the room then. "I think that I can answer your question Fred," she said sitting down beside her boyfriend. "Hermione has told you that she still loves you, so you just have to spark that love again. It can't be all that hard seeing as you'll be spending the day together tomorrow!"

"What?" Fred asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeah," George said picking up on what his girlfriend was trying to do. If they could get Fred to rekindle with Hermione on his own that would mean less work for them and the two people involved not knowing about their involvement! "Everyone is going out tomorrow so you and Hermione have to Burrow to yourselves! I'm sure that you can think of something by then!"

Fred gave his twin a look.

"Come on Fred, it's worth a shot," Rae said standing and holding out her hand.

Fred sighed and stood. "Alright, but if this ends up going badly I'm blaming you two," he said grabbing Rae's hand.

She smiled at him before sending George a grin. Tomorrow would be more than a little fun. With another crack the trio left the flat and arrived back at the Burrow.

/

"George," Ginny hissed as she entered the room George and Rae were sharing. Fred had opted to stay with Harry so that he didn't disturb the two love birds.

"Come in Ginny," came the reply.

Ginny entered the room and looked around. Harry was sitting on one bed, George and Rae shared the other bed, Molly and Arthur stood near the door, Bill and Fleur stood against one wall, and Charlie and Oliver were cuddling on the floor.

"Well this certainly is cozy," Ginny said taking her spot beside Harry.

"Shut up Gin, we got more important things to deal with," George told her with a wink. Ginny rolled her eyes at her older brother but stayed quiet none the less. "Alright so tomorrow is a big day. It's hopefully the day that we get Fred and Hermione back together so that they both stop moping around like two little lost puppy dogs."

"George," Molly warned her son.

"Sorry mum," he quickly replied.

Charlie sat up from his spot and asked, "So how is this going to work?"

"Well everyone is going out for the day with their significant other. Go wherever you want to go but make sure that you don't come home until really late. Better yet go back to someone's flat to spend the night and come back tomorrow morning," George explained.

"We can do that," Oliver said flashing a grin to his boyfriend and waggling his eyebrows.

"Take it outside if you two are going to be doing that," Rae said covering her eyes.

"Alright alright, calm down," Charlie replied. "But please do continue George."

"While all of you are gone Rae and I are staying behind. We've set up some things that should get Fred and Hermione to rekindle," he paused then said, "or at least spend the entire day locked in a room together."

Molly and Arthur looked at each other. "I'm okay with it if you are," Arthur told his wife. She nodded and the room gave out a cheer.

"Now all of you off to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a big day," she told her children and their partners.

"Wait mum I have a question for you," George said before anyone moved. Molly looked back at her son. "Can you keep Remus and Sirius away as well?"

Molly smiled warmly and said, "Of course dear. Now bed all of you."

Everyone filed out of the room and went to their respective bedrooms looking forward to tomorrow and what was to come of it.

**AN: So thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? What do think the next day will be like? Let me know! And again I am so very sorry about the lateness of this chapter! Please review now! **


	9. The Day Before Christmas Eve

**AN: Oh my goodness I cannot believe how long it has been since I last updated! I am so so so so so sorry guys! I hope that you enjoy this and please review! **

The next morning everyone woke early in order to get everything set for the day. The only two people who were left sleeping were Fred and Hermione.

"George is everything set?" Rae asked as they watched everyone leave for the day.

"I think so, besides the two lovebirds themselves," he replied waving as person by person left.

"I hope this works George," she said with a sigh.

"I hope so too love," George replied. "But I'm around so it's all gonna be good."

Rae let out a small laugh before turning and walking back into the kitchen.

That's when there was a laud thumping noise from up above. Rae and George shared a look. They both took off out of the house and to their secret spot.

"I think it's Hermione," Rae said looking at the window to the girl's room. That's when George saw it as well. Hermione moved in front of the window and stretched.

Inside though Hermione had no idea of the two people watching her. She quickly stretched her back and heard her joints pop. With a small contented sigh she bent over and picked up the book that had fallen to the floor and woken her up.

She then headed down stairs to see what she could find for breakfast. A few minutes later a tired Fred walked in. Neither person said anything as they both made their own food. Toast with jam and a cup of tea for Hermione and a bowel of cereal and a glass of orange juice for Fred.

They ate in silence. Neither one dared to even look at the other but both stole glances when the other wasn't looking.

Once Hermione was finished she quickly put her dishes in the sink and rushed from the room.

Fred groaned and put his head in his hands. "How am I ever going to get Hermione back when she won't even look at me?" he asked himself. Suddenly not very hungry anymore he put his dishes with Hermione's in the sink. Thinking that he would go back to sleep so that he didn't have to deal with all these confusing thoughts Fred walked back to his room and closed the door.

In her own room Hermione sat on her bed with a sigh. Fred wouldn't even look at her. Everything was just a mess now and it was all her fault. She picked up the book she had been reading and went back to her page.

"I think Fred just went back to bed," Rae said squinting at the window. "And I think that Hermione's reading."

"So what?" George asked.

Rae looked at him and said, "So that means if he sleeps the day away and all she does is read this will never work!"

"Oh bloody hell," George groaned grabbing his broom from next to him. He grabbed one of the fireworks that they had stored earlier and his wand. He took off to the window in between the two rooms. He quickly lit the firework and placed it on the windowsill. He then sped off back to his hiding place.

_BOOM!_

Fred leapt out of bed and looked around. "Hermione!" he screamed upon smelling smoke. He rushed from his room into the hall. "Hermione!"

"Fred!" Hermione called back, anger lacing in her voice. She emerged into the hallway from her own room. "I cannot believe that you would be blowing things up right now!" she cried stalking over to him.

"That wasn't me!" Fred cried back.

"Then who was it?" she asked folding her arms. "No one else is here and I'm not stupid enough to blow anything up."

"So now you're calling me stupid?" he accused her.

"So you're admitting it was you who blew something?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything!" he yelled back.

"Then yes I am calling you stupid!" she yelled.

"I hate you!" Fred screamed walking away from her and back to his room. He slammed the door shut behind him.

"I hate you too!" Hermione yelled to the closed door before slamming her own closed.

/

"Well I think that could have been better," Rae said after listening to the fight that had ensued after the firework.

"What now?" George asked.

Rae looked at her boyfriend. "We wait."

/

Tears ran down Hermione's face. Fred hated her. He had said it himself. He hated her. She needed some fresh air. Slowly she opened her door and looked out into the hallway. Fred's door was still closed.

Hermione let out a sigh and made her past the door. She walked up the flight of stairs to Ron's room. She opened the door.

/

"George look!" Rae cried pointing to the window of Ron's room.

"What is it?" George asked squinting against the sunlight. That's when he saw it. A movement in the room. "Is that Hermione?"

Rae nodded a smile worming onto her face. "And we didn't even have to trick her!"

"When will the spell kick in?" George asked grinning as well.

"As soon as Fred walks in," Rae replied. "But he might need a little help getting in there."

/

The sound of a door slamming closed could be heard through Fred's own closed door. He sighed and leaned against his door.

"She hates you," he told himself. "She thinks all you do is blow stuff up and thinks you're stupid."

The redheaded sighed and flopped on his bed. That's when he heard it.

"Fred!" He sat up. "Fred!"

"Hermione?" he asked confused.

"Fred!"

Fred bolted up in his bed and ran out the door. He was not letting anything happen to his girl.

"Hermione!" he called running into her room but she wasn't there. Now he was really panicking. "Hermione!"

"Fred! Fred!"

Fred followed the calls up the stairs and into Ron's room. Then the door slammed.

/

"George it worked!" Rae cried as she flew back to their hiding spot. "It worked!" ]

George laughed and hugged his girlfriend. "Rae you are amazing!"

Rae smiled and laughed as well. This would all work out.

"George!"

/

"Fred what are doing in here?" Hermione asked moving away from the window. "Aren't you too busy blowing things up."

"Wait, you didn't yell for me?" Fred asked confused.

She shook her head and gave him a crazy look.

"Then who…" but Fred was cut off as he saw something move outside the window. He walked over to it and opened it. He peered out. That's when he saw a mop of familiar red hair. "George!" he screamed out the window.

Suddenly two people appeared outside the house on the ground.

"Oh Fred! Didn't see ya' there!" George called.

"I'm gonna kill you George!" Fred screamed running to the door. He tried to pull it open but it was stuck. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door. "Alhoamora." He tried to open the door again. "It's stuck!" he cried to Hermione.

"Let me try," she said taking out her own wand. "Alhoamora." The door still wouldn't open. She ran back to the window. "George Weasley what did you do?!"

Suddenly George appeared on a broom outside the window. "Well the family decided that you two needed to finally reconcile so Rae and I charmed the room so that the only way you two can get is if you kiss and make up."

"GEORGE WEASLEY!"

**AN: Oh no! Fred and Hermione have to work everything out now! Well stay tuned to see what happens next! And don't forget to review! **


End file.
